Two on One
by azurezury
Summary: Aomine/Kuroko/Kagami Lemon


For Deb!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagami really isn't sure how he wound up in this position.

And by this position, he means butt naked on a gym mat with his arms and hands tied up in behind him and body held in a bent position thanks to the connecting ropes around his thighs, while Kuroko and Aomine argue over who gets which end. He doesn't get a say.

As they continued to discuss the matter of his ass, Kagami reviews the afternoon's events. Things started out normal enough. He was doing some shooting practice after the others left, minding his own damn business. Then he had turned around to grab another ball and there stood Kuroko, staring up at him innocently. After getting over his mini heart attack, Kagami went back to practicing, a little unnerved by Kuroko's gaze. He should have known something was up when Kuroko kept looking at the door before checking his watch. When he turned around to finally question Kuroko, the gym doors swung open and in swaggered Aomine, looking like his usual smug self. Too pissed at the bastard's sudden appearance, he seemed to miss the glint in the other male's eyes or the small smile that slowly spread across Kuroko's face.

"How about some two on one?" Aomine had purred, the sound of his voice way deeper than Kagami deemed appropriate. Kagami responded by grabbing a basketball, obviously eager to play. Aomine only smirked.

"I had a different game in mind."

Now here he is, tuning back into the conversation. He gives a muffled growl, the shirt stuffed in his mouth starting to make his jaw hurt. They both look at him before going back to their conversation.

"You got to top last time. I don't think it's very fair." Aomine gives a hint of a pout. Kuroko's determined expression never wavers.

"I told you. At school, I get to top Kagami-kun."

Kagami-kun wonders if there will ever come a day when /he/ gets to top. With those two, not likely. He does wish that they would hurry up - the gym air conditioning is starting to make his balls freeze. Finally, the two start divesting themselves of their shorts and Kagami watches, his sore jaw and cold balls forgotten. Aomine smirks and decides to give Kagami a little show. He stops Kuroko from tugging down his shorts. Instead, he knees before the shorter boy and takes the waistband of the shorts in between his teeth and slowly drags them down, maintaining eye contact with Kagami the entire time. Kagami feels his body stir as Aomine licks up Kuroko's thighs before nestling his nose in the patch of light blue hair that surrounds a thickening cock. Aomine's tongue travels up the underside of Kuroko's length, causing a gasp to escape the male. Kagami can now feel his own erection pressing against the mat. Aomine places a gentle kiss on the tip before his mouth opens and he begins to take in Kuroko's length.

Kuroko groans, fingers going down to thread through Aomine's hair, tightening when Aomine scrapes his teeth along sensitive flesh. Kuroko knows that Aomine is only doing this to rile up Kagami, but who is he to complain about receiving such an excellent blow job? His eyes flutter close as Aomine bobs back and forth, alternating between sucking strongly and lapping at his slit. Finally, Kuroko can take no more. He pulls Aomine away, panting softly. Aomine chuckles and crawls over to Kagami, forcefully pulling the shirt from his mouth.

"I'm going to eventually get that sweet sweet ass of yours." Aomine grins, lifting up Kagami's chin lightly. Kagami can feel Kuroko's hands smoothing across his hips and down his bottom, squeezing the cheeks firmly. "But I guess your mouth will have do." Aomine grips the sides of his shorts and pulls them down, exposing his already hard length. "Open wide." Aomine grabs Kagami's cheeks and forces his mouth open. Well, not as much forced but encouraged. After all, who wouldn't want a taste of him?

Aomine's skin tastes salty though not unpleasant. Kagami can taste the remnants of whatever body scrub Aomine uses, creating a unique flavor that can only be described as Aomine. Kagami closes his eyes, tightening his lips, sliding them up and down. He hears Kuroko sucking on his fingers before the wet digits probe at his backside. He gasps at the sudden intrusion but Aomine strokes his hair, an oddly tender touch. Aomine's hips flex, pushing deeper and causing Kagami to gag. Kagami glares up at the smug face, raising his lip in a flash of teeth, threatening to bite Aomine's most dearest possession. This effectively distracts him from Kuroko, who makes quick work of prepping Kagami before pushing the head of his shaft snugly against Kagami's ass.

Kuroko stops for just a second to admire the sight of Kagami sucking off Aomine. Aomine lifts his eyes to stare at Kuroko and he feels hot arousal shoot down his spine at the sultry look. Kuroko spreads Kagami's ass a little wider before sliding inside of Kagami's hot body. Kagami makes a strangled sound of pleasure and Kuroko smiles, going deeper until he's buried all the way to the hilt. He draws back and slowly sinks in again, setting up a leisurely rhythm.

Kagami doesn't have time to think, only feel as Kuroko stimulates him, the gentle thrusts pushing his weeping member into the soft mat below him. The friction combined with Kuroko's movements drive him crazy and for a moment, he slows on sucking Aomine's shaft. Aomine is quick to remind him, fingers tugging at his hair. Kagami returns to his task, pulling back after a second so he can grab a lungful of air. Aomine gives him a moment reprieve before he's pressing his tip back against Kagami's lips. Kagami takes him in again, this time closing his lips around the head and using strong suction to make Aomine buck and groan. He digs his tongue in along the slit, lapping at the liquid seeping from it.

Kuroko's pace speeds up, his hands planted on either side of Kagami's back. Kagami can feel his sweat dripping down onto him and the feeling only arouses him even more. The pressure between his legs is unbearable now and he wishes that he could reach down and relieve himself. But with his hands tied (literally), he knows that he'll have to wait until the other two get off first. He clenches down on Kuroko, satisfied at the hitch in his breathing. His tongue lashes out at Aomine's head, feeling the male starting to tremble before him.

Kuroko is the first to come, a soft cry leaving his lips, hips jerking and seed spilling deep inside of Kagami, heating up his body. He sucks strongly and Aomine releases into his mouth a second later, a grunt leaving him. Kagami audibly gulps, swallowing the bitter liquid. Kuroko and Aomine slowly slide out of him and he looks at them expectantly. Aomine sighs dramatically.

"I suppose you'll be wanting yours now." he pulls up his shorts, looking like he has no intention of continuing. Kuroko snags his own shorts and Kagami thrashes lightly in his bonds.

"If you're not gonna do anything, at least let me go!" Fuck. He could jerk his own self off. He rolls over onto his side and finally onto his back but can't stay in that position for long thanks to the strain on his legs and arms. Aomine chuckles and even Kuroko smiles at his obvious displeasure.

"You have no patience." Aomine murmurs, trailing his finger down Kagami's spine. His fingers dip in between his cheeks, gathering the dripping liquid on his fingers. Kagami bucks at the sudden intrusion of Aomine's fingers. The slender digits work up into him, curling and stroking against his sweet spot. Kagami shudders, biting on his cheek, trying to stave off the orgasm for a few seconds longer. Kuroko bends down and tilts Kagami's head up so he can connect their lips, his tongue wiggling inside to curl around Kagami's. One of Kuroko's hand comes up to tease his nipples, pinching and rolling the delicate bud. The sensation overload is enjoy to set him off, hot spurts jetting out and coating his thighs and the mat. He pants echo in the silent gym. Too blissed out to care, he doesn't even notice when Kuroko and Aomine untie him.

Flopping onto his back, Kagami stares up at the ceiling, mumbling incoherently. Aomine grins, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. He wipes the mess on his fingers on Kagami's stomach and stands up, stretching.

"Nice game. We'll have to do it again real soon." Aomine smirks. Kagami only flips him off, wanting to wipe that self satisfied smirk off his face. However, he mentally admits that was the best game of two on one he's ever played.


End file.
